


Melting

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine, then! I'll just make a snow angel. Well, maybe not an <i>angel</i>..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

_It's the day after the first fall of snow when Johnny very sneakily sneaks up on Archy and wraps a knitted scarf around his neck._

  
Which is part why he is _not_ prepared for the next time Johnny sneaks up behind him.

And dumps a handful of snow down the back of his coat.

"What the fuck!" He wheels around on Johnny, who is laughing so hard he can barely stand, much less dodge Archy's slap.

But still, it's a gentle slap, more a knock upside the head than anything. All the same, it knocks the wobbly, giggling Johnny off balance and he slumps, falling on his back in the snow. He grins up at Archy and spreads his arms out. "Fine, then! I'll just make a snow angel. Well, maybe not an _angel_..."

Archy stares down at him. Johnny's flushed and grinning as wide as he's ever seen, without any mockery.

He leans down and gathers a handful of snow.

Drops it on Johnny's face, and ... doesn't run, because Archy never runs, but walks very, very quickly away. 


End file.
